An Uchiha's Legacy
by Arlia Hiwatari
Summary: A New Guardian of the Eternal Phoenix has been born . A Plot has been uncovered to wipe the phoenix off the face of the Earth. Will The Generation Next Of Naruto be able to save tbe day, or will the Phoenix perish along with it's Guardian?SasuOC Narusaku


**Hey everyone, this is first attempt at writing fanfiction, so don't kill me if it's bad! Constructive criticism is welcome but no flamers please!**

**I don't own Naruto. Don't sue me, I only own my OC's.**

**Sorry for keeping this chapter short. It's just like an overview into what this story is going to be like. The real plot will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Till then, happy reading! **

**The alarm bell screeched loudly around the Uchiha mansion. A girl of about 12 opened her eyes, with an irritated expression on her face.**

"**Stupid alarm clock, need to get a better one", she muttered as she slowly dragged her limp body out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.**

**Suri Uchiha had always been like this ever since she was born. She hated screeching sounds (especially those of alarm clocks), hated waking up in the mornings, training and tomatoes. She had always wondered how her dad had managed to like them in the first place. They looked so deep red, as if they were blushing, and tasted like sour cream. **

**After a hot shower and the usual bathroom routine, she slipped into her usual (and favorite) ninja clothes: a short sleeved navy blue t-shirt with white sleeves and the Uchiha emblem in the back , black three- fourth cargo pants and jet black biker gloves. Somehow, she got very attached to those gloves and never forgot to wear them. The last time she lost them, chaos ensured in the house. She wouldn't let anyone have a goodnight's sleep until they found out her gloves. It was pretty weird, but that's how she was.**

**As she opened the door, she collided right into the last person she would meet on such a beautiful day – her elder brother, Ray. Ray was about a year older than her, which made him about 13. He was a true genius, and was already a chunnin .But even 1 year's difference between him and Suri was enough to take advantage of his age. Ray loved making fun of Suri and Suri would do anything in the world to kill him when he dies that. But after all, they are siblings, and sibling rivalries do happen.**

"**Ohayo Niisan" She muttered under gritted teeth.**

"**Ohayo little sister. On what mood are you today?" He said with a grin on his face.**

"**Well, dearest elder brother, I find myself in quite a cheerful mood" she said in her most gentlemanly manner " and I would be pleased if you do not ruin that"**

"**What if I do?"**

"**You won't live to see what would happen"**

"**O really"**

"**Yes"**

"**So when did you start becoming a woman"**

"**Ever since you started the whole business of irritating me"**

"**Irritating you? I thought I was amu—"**

"**That's enough for today"**

**Sasuke looked down at his two children, caught up in one of their famous arguments. Sometimes he wondered why he ever ended up doing whatever he did. If Itachi hadn't murdered his clan, he wouldn't have to go through whatever he had, and would have been living his life the way he wanted it. He knew deep inside them cared for each other, but they were too caught up in irritating each other that they forgot all about it. He knew that if he hadn't intervened, this battle of the words would have lasted for eternity.**

"**So who started it today?"**

"**Him!"**

"**Her!"**

**They yelled and pointed at each other.**

"**Whoever it is, I don't want this scene repeated. Once more I find you two fighting, I'll make sure you are grounded. FOR A WHOLE MONTH Do I make myself clear?"**

"**Hai" They muttered in unison, their faces stooping.**

**Saying this, he left the area.**

**Suri glared angrily at ray with her 1st level Sharingan . Fist Ray starting an argument with her, and then dad screaming at her. She wondered how worse her day could get.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I hope it was not too lame that you had to grab a comic book in between and start reading it. I promise the next chapter is gonna be more exciting.**

**Till then, I would like to give you the major the characters-**

**Suri Uchiha**

**Age- 12**

**Date of Birth – 19 November**

**Parents- Sasuke and Raina Uchiha**

**Hair Color- black with blue streaks (like her father)**

**Eyes- black (red when sharingan)**

**Siblings- Ray Uchiha**

**Ninja Team – Akane Uzumaki, Daichi Hyuuga**

**Akane Uzumaki**

**Age- 12**

**Date of birth- 23 May**

**Parents – Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno**

**Hair Color- Pink**

**Eye Color- Blue**

**Siblings- none**

**Ninja team – Suri Uchiha and Daichi Hyuuga**

**Daichi Hyuuga**

**Age- 12**

**Date of Birth- 4 December**

**Parents – Neji Hyuuga and Tenten **

**Hair Color- Black**

**Eye Color- Blank (Byakugan)**

**Siblings- Hiro Hyuuga**

**Ninja Team – Suri Uchiha and Akane Uzumaki**

**I'll give the rest later.**

**Till then, Sayonara!**


End file.
